


I'm So Angry!

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dogs, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Play Fighting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus is mad at his boyfriend. But Sirius finds a way to make things better.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm So Angry!

It was a dumb argument and it honestly shouldn't even matter that much--but for some even dumber reason, it did. Both of them were mad. 

"I'm so mad at you I can hardly even think right now." Remus Lupin stated the obvious. 

Sirius sighed and looked at him. And then, because he was a lot smarter than he looked, he turned into Padfoot.

Remus' whole expression changed. He didn't say anything right away but he did kneel down to pet the dog that had been his boyfriend. Dogs were cute in general, and Padfoot really was one of a kind. He was...fluffy.

"...once you turn back, I'm still gonna be mad at you," Remus warned him firmly. Pads only licked his face in response. 

 


End file.
